


Lunchtime

by saite_x3



Series: Power Couple [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Couple AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: Kuroo is the CEO of Bouncing Ball Ltd., and Kenma is the company's largest shareholder. Kuroken Power Couple AU.Kenma visits his boyfriend at work for lunch. But instead of going out to eat, the only thing he wants to eat up is the tall man before him because he's a snacc.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Power Couple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Lunchtime

“So, where do you want to go for lunch today,” Kuroo asked as soon as Kenma stepped into the 60th floor office. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the famous YouTuber to visit his boyfriend during lunch. Kuroo was the diligent CEO of Bouncing Ball Ltd., and by owning the greatest amount of company shares, Kenma basically had free rein in the building.

Kuroo was already waiting in front of his desk, leaning back against the edge of it. Kenma padded his way across the vast room toward the tall man.

“Hmm, where should we go?” He softly tapped a forefinger to his chin three times. “I think we could just have lunch here today.”

“Oh, you brought food with you? But, you’re not even carrying any bags.” Kuroo gave him a skeptical once-over.

By this point, Kenma was standing directly in front of his boyfriend. He looked up at him, eyes full of mischief.

“Guess again, babe.” He licked his lips deliberately, and nimble fingers danced on Kuroo’s necktie.

Desire rose within Kenma as he playfully teased his lover. No matter how much time he spent with him--at home, work, or anywhere else for that matter--he was never satiated. He’s known Kuroo for over a decade now, and they’ve been officially dating for the past two years. Despite this, Kenma knew he would never stop hungering for Tetsurou Kuroo.

Grasping the silk tie, Kenma pulled his boyfriend’s face down to his own, stopping when they were barely a centimeter apart. Golden eyes searched for understanding.

“OH,” Kuroo said with sudden realization. Then, his signature shit-eating grin appeared. “Just remember, Kenma. You asked for this.”

Their mouths swiftly crashed together. Kenma could feel the yearning behind his boyfriend’s lips. Kuroo kissed him with shameless ambition, and Kenma could feel his own heart palpitating within his chest until the loud beats were the only thing he could hear. Blood rushed to his face. Kenma was certain his cheeks were bright red by now.

Necktie still in hand, he pressed his body against Kuroo’s. Taking the hint, the CEO scooched back so he could be fully seated on top of his desk. Kenma climbed up until he had a knee on either side of Kuroo. 

“Should I turn off the security cameras?” Kuroo took a quick glance at the far corner of the room.

“Let’s leave them on,” Kenma whispered into his ear. “I kind of liked it last time.”

Kuroo flashed a dangerous smile at him before their mouths frantically came together once more. This always felt like total bliss to Kenma--Kuroo’s lips against his own. And, although they had surely kissed an immeasurable number of times, each time always felt brand new and exciting. Just like the first time Kuroo confessed his feelings to him, or the first time they met as kids. Even back then, Kenma had thought that Kuroo might be someone who could change his life.

Their kiss intensified as salacious cravings grew in both men. Lips parted, and tongues waged war against each other. Occasional moans came from deep within Kenma’s throat. Now straddling his boyfriend’s lap, an idea sparked in his mind. He grinded his hips against his lover pointedly. It was driving Kuroo _insane_. 

A guttural growl was unleashed, and Kuroo broke their kiss. Long fingers gently caressed Kenma’s face. “Kitten, let’s move you to the chair. I’m ready for my meal,” Kuroo said with a throaty voice.

After the pair came down from the desk, Kenma took a seat in the large, leather chair. His boyfriend kneeled before him, with dark eyes that looked fiercer than Kenma could ever remember.

Strong hands glided upward on either side of Kenma, pulling up the fabric of his thin t-shirt and exposing his abdomen and chest. He felt his boyfriend leave a path of hot kisses along the surface of his stomach. That hungry mouth soon found Kenma’s nipple, and he let out a quiet whimper while biting his bottom lip. 

Planting one hand on the nape of Kuroo’s neck, Kenma pressed his boyfriend’s head firmly against his chest. His other hand sneaked its way down the back of Kuroo’s shirt. Fingers splayed there seeking feverish body heat. 

A deft tongue swirled in wet circles around Kenma’s nipple, and loud panting echoed across the spacious office. The sound was replaced with an anguished sigh when that skilled mouth abandoned his skin.

Kuroo’s focus turned to unzipping Kenma’s pants and quickly pulling them down a bit, along with his underwear. Kenma found his boyfriend looking up at him with ravenous eyes as Kuroo lifted a hand up to his mouth. Using the full length of his tongue he licked from the heel of his palm to the tip of his fingers, ensuring there was enough saliva to make it slick. Kenma swallowed hard, even though he already knew what to expect next. Kuroo dropped his wet hand to Kenma’s crotch and wrapped it around his cock.

Kenma’s breathing hitched in his throat when eager lips began their assault on his other nipple. With tightly shut eyes, he leaned back against the chair. Long fingers encircled his length and began a slow, rhythmic stroke. Kenma felt himself harden in Kuroo’s hand, but everything his lover was doing made the rest of his body feel like pudding. A vicious heat ran throughout the entirety of him, from his flushed face all the way to his toes.

Without warning, Kenma’s eyes opened wide, and he felt a hot mouth engulf the head of his cock. Kuroo licked at the bit of precum that had leaked out. He used his dexterous tongue to leave a wet trail down one side of Kenma’s shaft and then back up the opposite side. Kenma’s fingers twisted in thick locks of black hair, his breathing now rapid and wild.

Kuroo encased his boyfriend’s entire length in his mouth. He knew precisely how to make Kenma unravel completely. “Kuro,” an ardent sigh escaped from Kenma’s lips. He threw his head back against the chair, eyes squeezed shut but mouth gaped open and panting. A look of pure ecstasy. 

Kenma could feel a knot deep within his core pulling tighter and tighter as Kuroo continued to pleasure him, increasing the pace. The soles of his feet arched while he raised his heels off of the floor in an effort to lift his hips.

“Tetsurou...” he moaned with abandon. Blinding, white flashes were the only thing that Kenma saw behind his closed eyelids before coming in Kuroo’s mouth.

After catching his breath and coming back to his senses, Kenma looked down to meet his boyfriend’s intense gaze once more. Kuroo wiped the back of his hand across his wet lips. “Thanks for the meal,” he said. His signature shit-eating grin appeared on his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! If you liked it, please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I was really excited to write in this Power Couple AU again. I didn't expect to do it so soon, but I was struck with inspiration today. Kuroken is just that powerful!


End file.
